New Kind of Heroes : L'avènement de Quake
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Après San Juan, Skye a changé. Elle possède maintenant un pouvoir qu'elle ne parvient pas à contrôler. Coulson décide d'appeler les nouveaux Avengers pour qu'ils lui viennent en aide. Skye parviendra-t-elle à maîtriser ses dons incroyablement puissants ? Trouvera-t-elle enfin la paix et l'amour qu'elle a toujours voulu connaître ? Femslash, Yuri
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

New Kind of Heroes – L'Avènement de Quake

Auteur : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Résumé : Après San Juan, Skye a changé. Elle a obtenu un nouveau pouvoir qu'elle ne parvient pas à contrôler. Coulson, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle, décide d'appeler les nouveaux Avengers pour l'aider. Skye parviendra-t-elle à maîtriser ses dons, à être acceptée par sa nouvelle équipe, elle qui n'a jamais eu de vraie famille ? Peut-être même qu'elle trouvera l'amour

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part la fanfiction

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction contient un femslash, pour le couple principal. Certains personnages peuvent être un peu OOC, alors les homophobes et les rageux, vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Prologue

 **Tout était de sa faute.**

 **Elle n'aurait jamais du entrer dans la cité, elle n'aurait jamais du suivre cette folle de Raina dans sa quête d'une vie merveilleuse.**

 **À cause d'elle, Trip était mort, elle avait faillit tuer les autres membres de son équipe. Elle savait que le tremblement de terre qui avait secoué la cité, elle seule l'avait provoqué. Comment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle l'avait senti. Elle avait senti les vibrations qui avaient agité les murs de la cité. Elle ne savait pas de quelle manière elle l'avait fait, mais elle les avait émises.**

 **Elle avait tout de suite senti le changement qui s'était produit en elle en sortant, ou plutôt en détruisant le cocon qui l'avait recouverte.**

 **Les mots de son... de Cal tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.** _Lorsque tu aura changé, personne ne comprendra. Ils auront peur de toi. Ils te tourneront le dos_ ** _._ C'était vrai. Ils étaient effrayés, en colère, ou simplement tristes. May et Mack avaient peur. Bobbi et Hunter voulaient aider, mais ils la regardaient avec tellement de pitié. Coulson culpabilisait. En fait, seuls Fitz et Simmons agissaient de la même manière avec elle qu'il l'avaient toujours fait. Ils étaient là. Ils tentaient de lui apprendre à contrôler son nouveau **_don_ **.**

 **Elle était en quarantaine, enfermée comme un animal, en cage, sans la moindre chance de sortir. Elle ne contrôlait rien. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.**

 **Ce furent Jemma et Leo qui apportèrent la solution.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mission

New Kind of Heroes – L'Avènement de Quake

Auteur : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Résumé : Après San Juan, Skye a changé. Elle a obtenu un nouveau pouvoir qu'elle ne parvient pas à contrôler. Coulson, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle, décide d'appeler les nouveaux Avengers pour l'aider. Skye parviendra-t-elle à maîtriser ses dons, à être acceptée par sa nouvelle équipe, elle qui n'a jamais eu de vraie famille ? Peut-être même qu'elle trouvera l'amour.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part la fanfiction

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction contient un femslash, pour le couple principal. Certains personnages peuvent être un peu OOC, alors les homophobes et les rageux, vous êtes prévenus.

J'ai aussi changé légèrement les Avengers puisque Bucky en fait aussi partie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je développerais plus tard comment il est entré dans l'équipe.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Mission

« C'est impossible. » **Intervint Natasha en se redressant du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise.** « Coulson est mort il y a plus de deux ans. Loki l'a tué. »

 **Steve haussa les épaules.** « Il a répondu à toutes les questions que je lui ai posé. Même à celle sur les cartes de collection Captain America. » **Il semblait aussi perdu que sa coéquipière, mais il était visiblement heureux de savoir que l'agent qui avait réuni les Avengers originels ait survécu.** « Il m'a dit que Fury avait utilisé de l'ADN extraterrestre, qu'ils avaient fait des expériences et travaillé pendant des jours pour le ramener. Il est mort seulement une semaine. »

 **Black Widow laissa échapper un rire sans joie, sarcastique. Connaissant Fury et ses secrets, ce n'était pas tellement étonnant. C'était même quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu prévoir, elle avait, après tout, fait partie du SHIELD pendant des années.**

 **Soupirant, elle posa son regard sur Wanda qu'elle savait mal à l'aise quand à la situation, malgré son air impassible, puis reporta son attention sur le Captain.**

« Très bien. Si tu pense que c'est bien Coulson, je veux bien te croire. Que voulait-il ? »

 **Coulson avait eu deux ans pour leur apprendre la vérité. Il avait surement ses raisons de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, mais quelque chose avait bien du le pousser à les contacter.**

« Un membre de son équipe a besoin de notre aide. » **Expliqua Steve.** « Elle a obtenu une sorte de pouvoir géocentrique, elle peut faire trembler les objets qui sont autour d'elle lorsqu'elle est effrayée ou en colère. Et elle n'a aucune idée de comment contrôler cette aptitude. »

 **Wanda fronça les sourcils. Une optimisée parmi les agents du SHIELD ? Comment était-ce possible ? C'était quand même hautement improbable.**

« L'équipe de Coulson, ils ont peur d'elle. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire avec elle. » **Continua le chef de l'équipe.** « Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour ne rien avoir à faire avec le SHIELD, nous devons être indépendants. Mais malgré son appartenance au SHIELD, cette fille, Skye, a besoin de nous. Je suis d'accord avec Coulson, nous pouvons l'aider. » **Termina Steve.**

 **Sam et Bucky montrèrent rapidement leur accord, suivi peu après par Natasha. Rhodey fut un peu plus réticent. Vision semblait en train de réfléchir, comme en transe. Il valait mieux ne pas le déranger pour l'instant, il leur donnerait son avis quand il serait prêt. Les autres se tournèrent vers Scarlet Witch qui n'avait pas encore parlé.**

« Je sais ce que c'est de tenter comme on peut de contrôler un pouvoir que l'on vient juste de se découvrir. C'est terrifiant. Si Pietro n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais surement jamais survécu. Elle est seule, personne n'est capable de l'aider comme nous le pouvons. Alors je suis avec vous. » **Elle souriait à Steve. Elle ne parlait pas souvent, très réservée depuis la mort de son frère, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle ne disait jamais de choses inutiles.**

 **Natasha hocha la tête, se levant du canapé.** « Alors nous sommes d'accord. Je conduis le Quinjet. Qui m'accompagne la chercher ? »

 **Les Avengers s'entre-regardèrent, et finalement ce furent Sam et Steve qui décidèrent d'y aller avec elle.**

« Vous trois » **Fit la Veuve noire en se retournant vers Bucky, Wanda et Rhodey juste avant de sortir vers l'aérodrome,** « Vous préparer ce qu'il faut pour son arrivée, ok ? »

 **Les trois Avengers restants à la base acquiescèrent rapidement, peu désireux d'avoir à faire à la furie que pouvait devenir leur équipière lorsqu'elle était en colère. Natasha laissa échapper un micro sourire satisfait, et partit à la suite de Falcon et du Captain.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Skye

New Kind of Heroes – L'avènement de Quake

Auteur : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Résumé : Après San Juan, Skye a changé. Elle a obtenu un nouveau pouvoir qu'elle ne parvient pas à contrôler. Coulson, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle, décide d'appeler les nouveaux Avengers pour l'aider. Skye parviendra-t-elle à maîtriser ses dons, à être acceptée par sa nouvelle équipe, elle qui n'a jamais eu de vraie famille ? Peut-être même qu'elle trouvera l'amour.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part la fanfiction

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction contient un femslash, pour le couple principal. Certains personnages peuvent être un peu OOC, alors les homophobes et les rageux, vous êtes prévenus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Skye

 **Natasha, assise à sa place habituelle dans le Quinjet, pilotait l'avion pendant que ses deux équipiers étaient tranquillement assis à l'arrière. Steve lisait un document du SHIELD sur la tablette** _Stark Industries_ **que lui avait donné Tony quelques mois plus tôt, et Sam regardait la ville au dessus de laquelle ils volaient à travers les hublots de l'appareil.**

« Vous pensez qu'on a prit la bonne décision en acceptant cette rencontre ? » **Demanda soudainement l'ex-agent du SHIELD, sans regarder pour autant les deux autres. Falcon et le Captain se tournèrent vers elle, et ce dernier désigna la tablette qu'il venait de poser à côté de lui.**

« J'ai lu le dossier que le SHIELD a rassemblé sur elle. Skye est un bon élément, un excellent agent selon Coulson. Elle est une hackeuse très douée et elle a été entrainée d'abord par l'agent Ward, puis par l'agent May. » **Fit-il, légèrement inquiet par la deuxième partie des informations. Il savait que Natasha connaissait Ward. Ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble, et elle lui avait parlé de lui. Il était un des meilleurs agents du SHIELD qui ait travaillé avec elle. C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été soupçonné de travailler pour l'ennemi. Steve savait qu'elle ferait tout ce qui lui était possible pour se débarrasser de lui.**

 **Il la vit grincer des dents, mais elle ne dit rien, alors il continua à exposer ce qu'il savait sur Skye.** « Elle est orpheline. Elle a été déposée dans un orphelinat par un agent, et son dossier d'adoption a été rédigé par le SHIELD. Alors, il y a deux ans, elle les a piraté pour tenter de trouver tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur sa famille biologique. Coulson lui a laissé une chance de rester dans son équipe en tant que consultante, et je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai regretté jusque là. Il y a quelques semaines, ils sont allés à San Juan pour une mission, et elle a été comme transformée à ce moment là. Ils ont testé son sang, et ils ont découvert qu'il était complètement différent d'avant. Elle a changé, et il ne savent pas ce qu'elle est devenue. En tout cas, selon leurs scientifiques, elle n'est plus du tout humaine. »

« Je vois. » **Reprit Sam, brisant le court silence qui s'était installé dans l'engin.** « Savent-ils ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ils n'en sont pas sûr. Lorsque Coulson m'a appelé, il m'a expliqué que Skye ne leur avait rien dit, qu'elle semblait traumatisée. Sans doute à cause du fait qu'elle a vu un de ses collègues et ami mourir sous ses yeux à cause de l'effondrement qu'elle sait avoir causé. » **Termina Steve.**

 **Natasha hocha la tête, et plus personne ne parla jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Ils savaient tous ce qui se passait en ce moment dans la tête de la hackeuse. Elle se sentait responsable de la mort de son ami, et sa culpabilité causerait surement des problèmes avec ses nouvelles capacités. Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute.**

* * *

 **Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Quartier Général du SHIELD, Natasha, Steve et Sam se firent accueillir par un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui semblait être l'archétype du geek dans son environnement.**

« Bonjour, vous devez être les Avengers. Je suis l'agent Fitz. Je vais vous conduire à Skye, elle vous attends. » **Présenta-t-il, avec un fort accent anglais.**

 **Il leur fit signe de le suivre, et ils se dirigèrent avec lui vers la zone de quarantaine. Ils croisèrent plusieurs agents qui les dévisagèrent sans aucune retenue, leur jetant parfois des regards étonnés ou même admiratifs. Ça avait le don de mettre Natasha sur les nerfs, elle qui n'aimait pas spécialement être fixée de la sorte. Sam accéléra un peu, pour se poster près de leur guide.**

« Agent Fitz ? Je peux vous poser une question ? » **Demanda-t-il doucement.**

« Appelez moi juste Fitz, je ne suis pas un agent de terrain. Et je vous en pris, demandez moi ce que vous voulez. »

« Comment trouvez-vous Skye ? Pensez-vous qu'elle puisse s'adapter à sa nouvelle situation ? »

 **Natasha et Steve s'entre-regardèrent, se comprenant d'un seul coup s'œil. Il était évident que Falcon voulait connaître l'avis du jeune homme sur Skye, savoir s'il était de son côté, ou bien s'il avait peur d'elle, comme certains des agents qui les entouraient.**

« C'est pour cette raison que je suis venu vous accueillir moi-même. » **Répondit Fitz honnêtement.** « Je ne voulais pas que vous rencontriez Mack ou quelqu'un d'autre avant d'avoir parlé à Skye, ils vous auraient raconté des idioties sur elle. Simmons, ma coéquipière, et moi essayons depuis des semaines d'aider Skye, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment de quoi le faire. »

 **Il s'arrêta, et se retournant pour leur faire face, ajouta :** « Skye n'est pas seule, Jemma et moi sommes là pour elle, même si nous ne faisons sans doute pas assez. Pour moi, elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours mon amie, et je tiens vraiment à elle. Je ne la laisserais pas tomber. Et je parle aussi au nom de Simmons. »

 **Sam lui sourit, et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur. Il avait sans aucun doute passé le test, à savoir qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en lui. Dans une certaine mesure, bien sur. Ils reprirent leur route, arrivant rapidement devant une sorte de grande cage de verre, dans laquelle deux jeune femmes se trouvaient. La première, châtain, était assise sur une chaise, la deuxième, d'origine asiatique, était sur son lit, et elles semblaient jouer à un jeux, face à face l'une de l'autre.**

 **Fitz tapa une rapide code sur la serrure numérique, sans doute installée pour faire comme si le SHIELD contrôlait quelque chose puisque Skye, en tant que hackeuse, pouvait facilement désactiver le verrou pour sortir. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, mais aucune des deux femmes ne releva la tête.**

« Deux minutes, je suis en train de battre un génie. » **Expliqua celle qui était sans doute Skye, la jeune asiatique. Elle regarda sa camarade qui levait les yeux au ciel devant ses gamineries, avant de continuer à son attention.** « G6. »

 **Elle vit Simmons se mordre la lèvre légèrement, avant de soupirer brusquement.** « Coulée. »

« OUI ! » **S'écria la hackeuse en se redressant, tapant ses mains ensemble.** « J'ai gagné ! » **Elle se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, et se figea brusquement, étonnée. Elle pensait surement que seul Fitz était entré, et ne s'attendait pas à voir trois Avengers en face d'elle.**

« Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez aussi vite. » **Fit la jeune femme en se levant du lit, pour se mettre devant eux, près de Fitz et Simmons.** « Je suis Skye. Et je présume que vous êtes Black Widow, Captain America et Falcon, les Avengers. » **Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux, et Steve comprit rapidement qu'elle était une sorte de fan. Il croisa le regard de Natasha, et elle sourit intérieurement parce qu'elle l'avait elle aussi comprit.**

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, si on peut dire comme ça. » **Commença l'ex-espionne d'un ton moqueur.** « Vous devez savoir pourquoi nous sommes là. »

 **Skye hocha la tête d'un air mi-honteuse, mi-inquiète.** « Oui, Jemma et Leo ont trouvé que vous appeler serait le mieux. Coulson a approuvé. »

 **Natasha fronça les sourcils devant sa remarque.** « Et vous ? Que pensez-vous de la situation ? Seriez-vous prête à quitter votre équipe pour venir avec nous ? »

« Je... Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à mes amis. Si en allant avec vous, j'arrive à me contrôler, alors je suis d'accord. » **Skye semblait malgré tout un peu réticente à quitter ses deux amis qui s'étaient rapprochés d'elle.**

« Quand serez-vous prête à partir ? » **Demanda Steve. Ils voulaient aider, mais aucun des trois n'avais vraiment envie de rester trop longtemps ici. Mais Skye leur montra le sac de sport au logo du SHIELD posé dans un coin de la pièce d'un mouvement de tête.** « J'ai déjà préparé mes affaires. »

« Très bien, alors nous partons. » **Annonça Sam. Il était du même avis que Steve. Plus vite ils étaient dehors, plus vite ils seraient chez eux. Skye hocha à nouveau la tête, et récupéra son sac, qu'elle mit en bandoulière sur son épaule gauche. Elle s'arrêta près de Fitz et Simmons.**

« Je sais que vous ne voulez rien avoir à faire avec le SHIELD, mais pourrais-je quand même contacter Jem et Leo, au moins pour leur donner des nouvelles ? » **Elle semblait vraiment avoir envie de rester avec eux, ils étaient sans doute très proches.**

 **Steve lui sourit doucement.** « Bien sût, nous n'allons pas vous coupez de vos amis comme ça, cela ne serait pas juste de notre part de le faire. » **Lorsque la hackeuse sembla soulagée, il sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.**

« Très bien, allons-y ! »

 **Skye rit légèrement, et, après avoir prit Fitz et Simmons dans ses bras de longues secondes, elle se tourna vers Natasha.** « Au fait, vous pouvez me tutoyer. Je n'ai que 25 ans. Enfin, d'après Cal. »

 **Sam fronça les sourcils, avant de hausser les épaules. Elle aurait tout le temps de leur expliquer qui était Cal, et pourquoi elle avait eu l'air d'avoir du mal à prononcer son nom. Mais le sourire inquiet de Jemma n'échappa à aucun d'eux. Ce Cal était sans doute quelqu'un de dangereux, de qui ils devraient plus tard se méfier.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Transition

New Kind of Heroes – L'avènement de Quake

Auteur : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Résumé : Après San Juan, Skye a changé. Elle a obtenu un nouveau pouvoir qu'elle ne parvient pas à contrôler. Coulson, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle, décide d'appeler les nouveaux Avengers pour l'aider. Skye parviendra-t-elle à maîtriser ses dons, à être acceptée par sa nouvelle équipe, elle qui n'a jamais eu de vraie famille ? Peut-être même qu'elle trouvera l'amour.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part la fanfiction

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction contient un femslash, pour le couple principal. Certains personnages peuvent être un peu OOC, alors les homophobes et les rageux, vous êtes prévenus.

Je veux aussi remercier les personnes qui me follow et qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Donc merci beaucoup à Skye29200 et Aglae Smoak, ainsi qu'à Everest. 1, Ogmah, QueenCleo1 et Zarbi, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que ma fic plait.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Transition

 **Allongée sur une des couchettes du Quinjet, un casque sur les oreilles qui diffusait une des ses musiques préférées, Skye observait ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Black Widow pilotait l'avion en silence, Falcon et Captain America jouaient à ce qui semblait être du poker alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait la surveiller, aucun ne semblait avoir peur d'elle. C'était une première depuis San Juan. Elle n'avait pas été droguée, n'avait pas de menottes aux poignets, ni aucun équipement expérimental censé l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.**

 **Elle en était soulagée. Ça montrait que contrairement à son ancienne équipe, les Avengers avaient l'habitude de ce genre de situation, qu'ils lui faisaient suffisamment confiance pour ne pas faire écraser l'avion en plein vol. ça prouvait aussi qu'elle avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition de rejoindre une organisation différente.**

 **Mais malgré tout ce qu'ils s'était passé, les au revoir avec les agents avait été douloureux. Après tout, le SHIELD était la première vraie maison où elle s'était jamais sentie acceptée.**

 **Avec Bobbi et Hunter, elle s'était contentée d'une simple parole. Ils avaient été distants avec elle, alors elle en avait fait de même, et de toute façon, les regards de pitié qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils la fixaient la rendaient malade.**

 **May n'avait fait que lui serrer la main, mais cette simple poignée avait suffi à Skye pour ressentir toute l'affection que son ancienne OS avait pour elle. Elle s'était habituée depuis le temps, May n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments.**

 **Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de chercher après Mack, vu la manière dont il l'avait traité, elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.**

 **Fitz et Simmons, et bien, ça avait été rapide, mais aussi difficile, même si elle savait qu'ils resteraient en contact. Ils étaient tout de même la plus proche famille qu'elle avait, ils étaient comme le frère et la sœur qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.**

 **Elle n'avait vu Coulson que juste avant de partir, il l'attendait devant l'entrée. Les autres, même s'ils avaient surement des questions pour leur ancien agent de liaison, les avait laissé tous les deux. Il l'avait serré contre lui, dans une étreinte réconfortante comme elle avait voulu en avoir de son père, et il lui avait murmuré combien il était fier d'elle. Elle avait pleuré quelques larmes, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle avait senti le bourdonnement incessant de ses pouvoirs se calmer dans son esprit quelques instants.**

 **L'arrivé de Falcon dans son champ de vision la coupa de ses pensées et elle retira son casque pour l'écouter. Il lui sourit doucement :** « Nous sommes sur le point d'arriver, tu devrais t'assoir et attacher ta ceinture, l'atterrissage peut être un peu brusque parfois. »

« D'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenue. » **Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit, et porta son regard vers l'extérieur, pour tenter de voir le quartier général des Avengers vue de haut.**

 **Elle devait bien admettre que c'était magnifique.**

* * *

 **Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce travail, déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Parce que c'était ce que son frère aurait voulu. Il aurait voulu qu'elle continue ce qu'ils avaient commencé, auprès de personnes comme eux. C'était difficile de continuer à vivre alors qu'il n'était plus là.**

 **Depuis leur naissance, ils avaient été deux. Dans toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient du affronter, la mort de leurs parents, leur solitude, orphelins à 10 ans seulement, leur transformation, la bataille contre Ultron, durant tout ça, ils avaient été deux. Aujourd'hui, Pietro était mort et elle était seule. Il aurait voulu qu'elle fasse partie des Avengers, comme ils avaient prévu d'en faire partie à deux.**

 **Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait accepté qu'elle se fasse balancer contre le mur de cette manière. Bon d'accord, c'était un entrainement, et elle se battait contre War Machine, mais Wanda ne méritait pas ça.**

 **Ses yeux bleus brillèrent de l'étrange lueur rougeoyante qui les habitaient dès qu'elle devenait Scarlet Witch, et la brume rougeâtre émana de ses mains, alors que Rhodey traversa la pièce, emporté puis collé au plancher par la même brume rouge. Il tenta de se relever, mais il était cloué au sol.**

 **Wanda se remit debout, s'approcha de lui, et, sans pour autant retirer son pouvoir, leva les yeux vers la Vision. L'Androïde était sur la plateforme au dessus d'eux, en compagnie de Bucky pour évaluer l'entrainement des deux recrues. Vision hocha la tête dans sa direction, et elle libéra Rhodey de l'emprise dans laquelle il était enfermé. Utilisant la brume rougeoyante pour s'élever, elle plana jusque ses deux coéquipiers, et Bucky tendit sa main pour qu'elle frappe dedans.**

« Tu as gagné. Encore. » **Fit-il d'un ton moqueur. Il adressa un sourire carnassier à Rhodey qui venait de les rejoindre, et qui retira son casque pour dévoiler un visage boudeur.**

« Fais pas cette tête, Rhodes. Tu devais avoir l'habitude maintenant de te faire battre par notre petite Wanda. » **Rhodey ignora son commentaire d'un doigt levé et sourit doucement et affectueusement à Scarlet. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout de gagner la plupart du temps, il préférait largement se faire humilier devant ses équipiers que de voir la jeune femme en mauvaise posture à cause d'un entrainement bâclé.**

 **Un bruit sourd attira leur attention vers l'aérodrome quelques étages au dessus d'eux. Natasha, Steve et Sam venaient d'arriver, avec leur invitée. Et allez savoir pourquoi, mais Wanda avait une drôle d'impression. Comme si quelque chose de très important était sur le point de se produire, qui risquait de changer sa vie.**

 **La sienne et celle de Skye.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Annonce

Salut, tout le monde, désolée de vous décevoir, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Depuis quelques temps, un type s'amuse à plagier certaines fanfictions, et si pour l'instant j'ai été épargnée, je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. J'explique absolument tout sur mon profile, alors je vous conseille d'aller voire.

Du coup, je ne vais pas poster avant un moment, mais je le ferais quand tout se sera calmé.

Bref, tout est expliqué, alors je vous dis à bientôt.

Désolée encore du faux espoir,

Rommie


	6. Chapter 6 : First Real Meeting

New Kind of Heroes – l'avènement de Quake

Auteur : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Résumé : Après San Juan, Skye a changé. Elle a obtenu un nouveau pouvoir qu'elle ne parvient pas à contrôler. Coulson, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle, décide d'appeler les nouveaux Avengers pour l'aider. Skye parviendra-t-elle à maîtriser ses dons, à être acceptée par sa nouvelle équipe, elle qui n'a jamais eu de vraie famille ? Peut-être même qu'elle trouvera l'amour.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part la fanfiction

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction contient un femslash, pour le couple principal. Certains personnages peuvent être un peu OOC, alors les homophobes et les rageux, vous êtes prévenus.

Je voulais aussi m'excuser du temps que j'avais mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais entre le BAC français l'année dernière et les cours de Terminale cette année, j'ai pas eu une seconde à moi. Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite, et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus !

Sur ce, j'arrête de monopoliser l'attention sur moi, et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : First Meeting

 **En descendant de l'avion, Skye était nerveuse. Elle allait après tout rencontrer ses idoles, elle allait même travailler avec eux, d'une certaine manière. Quand elle était enfant, à l'orphelinat, elle adorait les histoires de super-héros comme Captain America. Les autres orphelins et elle avaient l'habitude d'imaginer que leurs parents était des héros qui les avaient abandonnés pour les protéger.**

 **C'était plus rassurant de se dire ça que de penser que leurs parents n'en avaient en fait rien à faire d'eux. Rencontrer des gens comme les Avengers était un rêve d'enfance devenu réalité. Elle aurait juste préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.**

 **Elle suivit Black Widow et ses équipiers dans une sorte de salon aménagé où se trouvaient déjà quatre personnes. Le premier – un homme ? – à la peau rouge et vêtu étrangement, voletait près du plafond en les suivant du regard. Deux autres hommes, un à la peau mate, la quarantaine, l'autre brun, la trentaine, regardaient sans la voir une émission de télévision que Skye avait toujours trouvé idiote.**

 **Enfin, une jeune femme de l'âge de la hackeuse était à moitié couchée, de travers, sur un fauteuil en face d'eux, les jambes dépassant de l'accoudoir, vêtue de rouge et de noir. Ses mains s'agitaient, une sorte de brume écarlate semblaient en émaner, et la même brume entourait plusieurs objets qui virevoltaient autour de sa tête, comme des planètes autour du soleil.**

 **Skye n'en revenait pas. Cette femme semblait les faire voler elle-même, et, en y réfléchissant bien, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant avec Wanda Maximoff. L'agent savait qui elle était, le SHIELD avait un dossier sur elle et son frère, elle était au courant de l'histoire avec HYDRA et Ultron. Et non, elle n'était pas fan, juste émerveillée par les nouvelles choses.**

 **En voyant le petit sourire de Scarlet Witch alors qu'elle la fixait, Skye se rappela soudain que l'optimisée pouvait aussi lire dans les esprits. À cette pensée, la jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir et la gêne l'envahir, en même temps que la culpabilité et la colère ressortaient. La seule personne qui la connaissait réellement, à qui elle avait confié tous ses secrets, qui avait pu vraiment entrer dans sa tête avait été Trip, et il était mort par sa faute, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir cette folle de Raina.**

« Je suis désolée. » **Intervint Scarlet Witch.** « Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

 **Skye haussa les épaules, elle s'en doutait, cette fille n'avait rien d'une psychopathe. Scarlet Witch rit doucement et se redressa dans son siège, se plaçant plus correctement. Elle fit signe à la hackeuse de s'assoir sur le deuxième fauteuil, et cette dernière remarqua enfin que ses accompagnateurs avaient déjà prit place sur l'autre canapé. Elle hésita un instant, pas vraiment sûre de savoir ce qu'elle était autorisée à faire et ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, puis s'avança vers le siège libre.**

« Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Wanda. Scarlet Witch n'est que mon com de code. » **Ajouta la brune. Skye hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, et _Wanda_ enchaîna.** « Puis-je te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr, ce que vous voulez. » **Répondit la concernée, avant d'être coupée par Sam dont l'attention était pleinement tournée vers les deux jeunes femmes.** « Tu peux nous tutoyer aussi Skye, nous ne sommes pas si vieux que ça, quand même. »

 **Les personnes autour de la table rirent alors que Bucky murmurait quelque chose à propos de Rhodey qui avait quarante ans, qui lui collait une frappe derrière la tête. Wanda continuait pourtant de fixer Skye de son regard un peu perturbant, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur écarlate.** « Qui est Raina ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de l'apprécier, vu comment tu pense à elle. »

 **De suite, Skye perdit son sourire et soupira, les yeux dans le vague comme perdue dans ses pensées. Elle finit par regarder à son tour les Avengers, avant de s'expliquer.** « Raina est une femme que j'ai rencontré il y a un peu moins de deux ans. Elle avait enlevé un homme capable de créer et de contrôler le feu, pour tenter de savoir comment il avait obtenu cette aptitude. Elle a échoué parce qu'il a littéralement explosé de l'intérieur, mais ça ne l'a pas découragée. Elle était obsédée par ses origines et par les miennes, elle était orpheline comme moi, elle pensait que nous étions pareilles toutes les deux. Dans un sens, elle avait raison, nous avons survécu à l'Obélisque et à la cité. »

« Comment a-t-elle pu savoir que vous étiez différentes des autres, elle te connaissait avant l'épisode avec le pyrokinétique ? » **Demanda Black Widow.**

« Non, mais elle connaissait Cal. » **Fit Skye comme si ça valait toutes les explications du monde. À l'air incompréhensif des autres, Skye précisa.** « C'est mon... mon père biologique. Je l'ai rencontré à San Juan, juste après que ce connard de Ward m'ait enlevé. »

 **Natasha et Steve s'entre-regardèrent. Elle aussi détestait son ancien partenaire, apparemment. Ce fut Bucky qui l'interrogea ensuite sur un point qu'il trouvait étrange.**

« Pourquoi l'appelle-tu pas son prénom ? C'est ton père ! »

« C'est un monstre. Un assassin sans aucune morale, qui n'hésite pas à torturer et tuer pour accomplir ses plans, à savoir me retrouver. Il a essayé de tuer plusieurs de mes amis, et Coulson serait mort si je n'avais pas convaincu Cal de le laisser vivre. Il apporte la mort et la douleur partout où il va. »

 **Les autres semblaient choqués par son avis sur la question.** « Heureusement que tu ne lui ressemble pas, alors ! » **S'exclama Sam sur un ton ironique et un peu soulagé qui sembla détendre l'atmosphère.**

« Oui, c'est sur. » **Sourit Skye, alors que le jeune homme lui faisait un clin d'œil. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Trip sur certains abords, elle allait surement bien s'entendre avec lui.** « Il est dangereux. Complètement fou, persuadé que le SHIELD m'a retenue en otage, qu'ils m'ont fait un lavage de cerveau. Et... il n'est pas le seul à vouloir me reprendre. » **Avoua-t-elle, hésitante à nouveau.**

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Ward. » **Cracha-t-elle.** « Ce type est totalement obsédé par moi. Il veut que je revienne vers lui, il est sur que je suis amoureuse de lui et qu'on va être ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Je ne sais pas s'il est suicidaire ou simplement stupide. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je lui ai collé trois balles dans la poitrine, et il continue de vouloir me récupérer. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Skye, cet homme ne s'approchera plus jamais de toi. » **Lui assura Natasha.** « Si je dois le revoir, je le tuerais. »

 **Skye hocha la tête, reconnaissante, mais ne demanda rien malgré la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit. Pourquoi la Veuve Noire en voulait-elle autant à Ward ? À part pour les raisons évidentes, bien sûr. Enfin, de toute façon, si il devait lui arriver quelque chose, elle n'allait pas le peindre, il l'aurait mérité vu tout ce qu'il avait fait.**


End file.
